


Date Night

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian Wayne, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Super Sons - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: Fluffy Jon / Damian smut. Establece siete años en el futuro y se basa en los cómics de Super Sons.Para este aviso dejado en mi bandeja de entrada de tumblr: ¿Considerarías hacer un fic con (cuando sean mayores) Damian Wayne / Jon Kent? ¿Como un fic realmente obsceno, pero realmente dulce? [Damian bottom si es posible]Por eso Jon había estado investigando como follar a su amante durante los últimos cinco días. Desde la noche en que Damian dijo que quería que Jon lo follara.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681119) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



"Está bien, lo tienes, tu lo tienes completamente, Jon", dijo Jon, respirando profundamente.

"Hablando contigo mismo, de nuevo, ya veo", dijo Damian detrás de él y Jon se sobresaltó tanto que casi prendió fuego a la pared de su habitación.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado, después de todo lo que Damian había venido a su habitación sin haber sido invitado durante los últimos siete años. Pero desde que Jon cumplió los diecisiete años, las visitas habían cambiado. Claro, Damian todavía lo arrastraba a casos, problemas y disputas con sus amigos y familiares, pero también estaba golpeando a Jon contra la pared y comiéndole la boca, a veces con una mano alrededor de su polla. Y a Jon realmente le encantaba. Le encantó sentir el duro cuerpo de Damian contra el suyo, le encantó que Damian fuera mandón, le encantó que Damian no tuviera reservas una vez que se decidiera.

Por eso Jon había estado investigando como tomar a su amante durante los últimos cinco días. Desde la noche en que Damian dijo que quería que Jon lo follara.

"No hagas eso", dijo Jon, volteándose para mirar a Damian.

Damian estaba vestido de civil y la camiseta que llevaba estaba pintada. Ha crecido bastante desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero Jon todavía era unos centímetros más alto, incluso si era mucho más delgado. Damian era ancho como su padre. Jon vino tras su madre en ese departamento. No es que le importara. No quería ser una copia al carbón de Clark Kent.

"¿Qué? ¿No escuchas los latidos de mi corazón para saber cuándo estoy en peligro?", Preguntó Damian, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y sonriéndole.

Jon también lo hizo, especialmente cuando Damian estaba en misiones en solitario. Damian se había burlado de eso al principio y le había dicho a Jon que él y su padre eran muy asquerosos por hacerlo, pero a Damian le salvó más de una vez que Jon escuchó sus latidos.

"Estaba distraído", respondió Jon.

"Tt", dijo Damian. "¿No estás preparado para eso?" Y hubo un breve momento en que sus ojos se apartaron de los de Jon, una fracción de segundo de indecisión. Miedo tal vez. Y Jon no iba a tolerar eso. No sabía cuándo exactamente se había enamorado de Damian Wayne, pero no importaba, era lo que era. Y Jon era el hijo de su padre; no había nada que no hiciera para aliviar el dolor de su amante, real o imaginado.

  
  


Estaba en el espacio personal de Damian en un instante, con ambas manos ahuecando el hermoso rostro de Damian. "No he pensado en nada más desde que dijiste que lo querías", respondió Jon honestamente justo antes de besar a Damian.

A Damian le gustaba besarlo con fuerza, pero a Jon le gustaba ser gentil con Damian, y sabía que incluso si a Damian le gustaba fingir lo contrario, le gustaba que Jon también fuera gentil. Jon se dio cuenta al escuchar los latidos del corazón de Damian. El cuerpo de Damian no podía mentirle.

"¿En serio?", Dijo Damian, una vez que Jon rompió el beso. Le encantaba cómo los labios de Damian se veían tan brillantes, hinchados y acogedores cuando terminó de besar a Damian.

"Investigué", respondió Jon.

Damian rio. "Investigación sobre el sexo".

"Para que sea bueno para ti", dijo Jon con seriedad.

"Dios, estás tan-", pero no terminó, solo estrelló su boca contra la de Jon para otro beso duro y ardiente.

"Comprometido", jadeó Jon, cuando Damian respiró hondo. Enamorado, quiso agregar, pero luego la boca de Damian estaba sobre la suya nuevamente y estaba empujando a Jon hacia la cama.

La casa estaba en silencio porque sus padres estaban fuera la noche de la cita y precisamente por eso Damian había elegido esa noche. Jon lo sabía porque conocía a Damian.

"Esa es una palabra para eso", dijo Damian, empujando a Jon sobre la cama.

Se estaba quitando la camiseta pintada y el cerebro de Jon dejó de funcionar durante unos segundos, solo se quedó mirando, asimiló toda esa piel gloriosa. Hubo algunas cicatrices de misiones cercanas, pero nada malo. Pasó los dedos sobre las caderas y el estómago de Damian, hasta el pecho, rozó un pezón con un pulgar porque sabía que a Damian le gustaba.

Podía oler la excitación de Damian y la suya.

"Eres hermoso", dijo Jon.

"Eres un cursi", resopló Damian.

Jon se sentó para poder besar a Damian nuevamente. A Damian le gustaban los cumplidos que no eran sobre sus habilidades de lucha, pero Jon estaba trabajando en ello. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de Damian y hacia su trasero, que agarró con firmeza.

El aliento de Damian se enganchó, su corazón también, Jon podía oírlo, pero quería estar más cerca, por lo que apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Damian.

Quería devorar a Damian, era una cosa: realmente le encantaba probar la piel y el sudor de Damian y otras cosas. Levantó la vista hacia Damian, que ya lo estaba mirando. "Quiero chuparte".

Damian gimió. Jon sabía que era principalmente porque Jon no tenía reflejo nauseoso para hablar y su boca era más cálida que la de un humano.

"También necesitas estar desnudo, Jon", dijo Damian, tirando de la camisa de Jon.

Jon asintió, empujó a Damian suavemente para que ambos pudieran deshacerse de su ropa. No tardó tanto y tenía a Damian de vuelta en la cama, de espaldas. Estaba mirando de nuevo y Damian lo miró, pero Jon solo se encogió de hombros, antes de deslizar sus manos por las poderosas piernas de Damian. Le encantaba sentir la piel y los músculos de Damian debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

"No tenemos toda la noche", le recordó Damian.

Jon le sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar la punta de la polla de Damian. También amaba las reacciones de Damian. La forma en que trató de contenerse al principio, pero tan pronto como Jon lo tomó al menos hasta la mitad, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Jon (una razón por la cual Jon se negó a cortarlo), cómo tiraba un poco cuando estaba cerca, como siempre tartamudeaba una advertencia, como a Jon no le importaba. Le encantaba probar a Damian y no podía contraer ETS humanas.

Llegó esta vez después de solo unos minutos y agarró el lubricante de la mesa de noche. Miró a Damian y éste puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, todavía lo quiero. Pon tus dedos en mi trasero, Jon”.

Al pene de Jon le gustaba mucho cuando Damian estaba siendo mandón en la cama. Al resto de él también le gustó, y Damian había descubierto eso en los primeros treinta segundos que habían estado desnudos juntos la primera vez.

Jon se frotó los dedos y agarró una de las piernas de Damian para extenderlo y tener un mejor acceso. Fue lento y burlón, porque a Damian le gustaba despacio y burlón, y porque su investigación decía que era bueno tomarlo con calma al principio.

  
  


El primer dedo entró sin problemas y Jon se tomó su tiempo empujándolo y sacándolo hasta que comenzó a perderse al ver su dedo desaparecer dentro de Damian. Su polla goteaba y el corazón de Damian latía más rápido.

"Jon", siseó Damian y Jon levantó la vista y parpadeó. "No tenemos toda la jodida noche".

"Correcto", dijo Jon, saliendo y empujando con dos dedos. Esos entraron sin problemas también. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Te hiciste esto a ti mismo?"

Damian no respondió.

"Damian? ¿Te… metiste los dedos ? ”, Preguntó Jon nuevamente.

"Me gusta estar preparado, pero es mejor cuando lo haces", dijo Damian, inesperadamente honesto.

Jon tuvo que besarlo entonces. Se tomó su tiempo besando a Damian antes de regresar con dos dedos y su otra mano comenzó a acariciar la polla de Damian, que todavía estaba dura. A Damian le gustó esto, Jon se dio cuenta con un sobresalto.

Estaba abriéndose alrededor de los dedos de Jon, dándole la bienvenida. Y Jon realmente quería estar dentro de él. Ahora. Ahora. Ahora. "Damian?"

"¿Te impacientas?" Damian sonrió.

Jon empujó su próstata con fuerza y Damian gimió. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Entonces Jon lo hizo de nuevo. "¿Y tú?", Preguntó Jon.

"Métete dentro de mí ahora", siseó Damian.

Su polla estaba dura y goteaba, y Jon realmente amaba cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de Damian cuando jugaba con ese paquete de nervios, pero quería lo que Damian quería, estar dentro de él. Sacó los dedos y tomó el condón.

Damian lo agarró de la muñeca. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sabes... los condones, son algo que la gente usa-"

"Cállate Kent, no puedes atrapar nada, no puedo quedar embarazado".

"Pero va a ser complicado...", dijo Jon.

"Estás arruinando el mood", respondió Damian.

"Yo... tú-"

Damian lo empujó contra su pecho y lo besó con fuerza. “Quiero sentir que vienes dentro de mí. Quiero que sea desordenado ".

La polla de Jon saltó ante eso y el condón se deslizó de sus dedos. Damian era letal en cada situación que parecía.

"Mi investigación dice que es mejor en tus manos y rodillas, pero realmente quiero verte la cara", dijo Jon.

Damian sonrió y abrió las piernas por invitación.

Jon tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso, pero se alineó con el brillante agujero de Damian y luego empujó lentamente mientras sostenía las piernas de Damian abiertas. Hacía calor, fuerte y glorioso. Durante unos segundos no se movió, solo sintió a Damian a su alrededor.

"Muévete", dijo Damian, estaba agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Jon.

Así que Jon se movió y fue aún mejor: la fricción, el calor, los ruidos de Damian. Pronto Damian se encontró con él empuje por embestirlo. Todo se puso más caliente, más duro y más rápido.

Los dedos de Damian rasguñaron la piel de Jon.

"Damian", dijo Jon porque no había nada más importante de todos modos.

"Toca mi polla y hazme venir", gimió Damian. Siempre jodidamente romántico, pensó Jon, pero hizo lo que le dijeron.

Podía sentir el orgasmo de Damian alrededor de su propia polla, podía sentirlo en su mano y contra su piel.

Jon necesitó unos empujones más para derramarse dentro de Damian.

Damian gimió ante eso y su polla se retorció en el agarre de Jon.

Damian tuvo glorioso después del orgasmo. Flexible y relajado, su piel se sonrojó. Jon quería cubrirlo con su cuerpo y permanecer así por el resto de sus vidas.

"Estás pensando en algo cursi otra vez".

"Te amo", dijo Jon con seriedad. "Sé que la gente dice que no lo creas cuando se dice durante o después del sexo, pero es la única vez que te relajas lo suficiente como para escuchar".

Damian ahuecó su rostro con una mano y le sonrió. “Lo sé, idiota. Por supuesto que o sé. ¿Crees que puedes esconderme eso? ¿O algo más para el caso?”

"Oh", dijo Jon.

Damian se inclinó y lo besó.

Jon salió suavemente y rodó sobre su costado, su brazo alrededor de Damian. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos.

"Yo también te amo", dijo Damian.

"Lo sé", dijo Jon. "Escucho los latidos de tu corazón".

"Aterrador."

"Lo amas", respondió Jon.

Lo patearon por su respuesta, pero no fue duro y no le importó. “Necesitamos ducharnos”.

"Solo déjame disfrutar esto un poco más", susurró Jon en la piel de Damian.  
"Está bien", dijo Damian.

Jon escuchó el latido del corazón de Damian hasta que disminuyó la velocidad y luego se dejó reclamar también por el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Le estaré agradecida eternamente a la autora principal de este OS, lo amé con mi alma y es divino, me encanta!


End file.
